


Enemy Love

by Heatheidinr18



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheidinr18/pseuds/Heatheidinr18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess Mariano Moved to Stars Hollow when things went south with his dad. Stars Hollow hold Dean Forester a guy he dearly hated.<br/>Dean Forester loved going to Luke's dinner but now Jess was back and working at that same dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Love

The stars covered the sky over Stars hollow leaving a warm cloudless day. Jess Mariano stepped out of his uncle’s dinner removing a smoke from his pocket. He rarely ever smoked but on few and far between moments. Luke Danes his uncle and him had found a happy medium so they didn't argue as much, which was great sense things really hadn't worked out in California with his really dad. Jimmy was great but after a few years he became less then welcome, Luke has said he would always have a place here. Which was why he was back and in fact just turned 21.  
With the problems he had been having in California he really didn't trust himself to have that much access to so many bars, this way he was around people that cared about him. Taking a long drag from the cigarette he let the let the smoke burn his throat before blowing it out. Walking down the sidewalk he stopped in front of Doose's market, as he looked throw the window he caught a glimpse of Dean Forester bagging grosses. The two of them never saw eye to eye and he was pretty sure the last time they met Jess kicked Foster's ass. They had both been in love with the same girl Rory Gilmore.  
After Jess had failed to graduate high school Luke throw him out and things between him and Rory faded. Walking away he wasn't really sure where he was going, but the walking felt good. Jess is a 5"10' boy with black hair and brown eyes. He had a crazy mother and a father who never wanted him, which pretty much told the story why he never trusted anyone. And had what everyone called a bad temper with an attitude to match. The only one who actually stood by him and tried to help was Luke and this town. Mines Dean who would love nothing more than Jess to drop off the face of the earth, well same here.  
Stopping in front of Rory's house he noticed it dark and unwelcome. "They went to Hartford for dinner, they will be back later sugar", Jess recognized there neighbor as Babette. "Thanks but I was just walking by". She gave a shack of her head and a wave, he know he wasn't going to convince her he wasn’t there for her. Heading back to Luke's he had to get up early to help at the dinner. Other than a few times a week at Luke's Jess didn't work. He arrived back on Monday and today was Friday; he had mostly stayed up stairs so Luke was the only one that knows he was home. Except now maybe Babette who probably thought it was a dream.  
That was going to change since he promised Luke he would help out tomorrow. He got a lot of reading done in that time but he had run out of books so he made a note to drop by a book store after work tomorrow and pick some up. Walking into his room he shut the door and flopped onto his bed, letting Rory run throw his head a couple of times he actually found himself wondering what Dean with doing after work today. Dean was a tall 6"3' boy with semi long brown hair, not to mention dark green eyes. Slapping himself back to reality he wasn't sure how he had got there from Rory but he never wanted it to happen again.  
Waking up Jess shaved, showered, and dressed in a couple of minutes, coming down he was greeted with a pot of coffee. "Glad to have you back Jess" Luke spoke with a small smirk on his face. Rolling his eyes he went to fill cups and take orders. Later that day around lunch time Jess ran upstairs to grab a few things, on the way down he froze just as he came throw the curtain. Dean sat at one of the corner tables reading a book; Luke grabbed the stuff form Jess. "When did he start coming in here"? Turning he spotted Dean as well "O well he meet Rory and her mom about two weeks ago and has been a regular ever sense, and no he is not dating her she has this new guy up at Yale." Not really ready to relax he grabbed the coffee pot and walked over. "What can I get you Forester"? Dean didn't even have to look up to know that voice, the one that slices throw him and made his anger rise.  
Making himself look up he met Jess's gaze "Mariano what are you doing back"? Brushing off the question he pulled the pad from his pocket, "come on I don't have all day". Shoving away his frustration he ordered and then watched Jess walk away. He had a real nerve showing back up here, but then again it was just as much Jess's home as his, and that is what irritated him.  
Dean had the day off so he didn't have to be anywhere so he decided to hang around and bug Jess. After eating and his third cup of coffee, an hour and a half later he was still there. Jess was uncomfortable when Dean first came in but now he was just being mean, he felt like he had to be on his best performance all the time. The first two hours Dean had debated on whether to leave, he got no reading done despite that fact he had been glaring at the same page for just as long. By the third hour Dean was actually growing found of Jess's voice and actually welcomed the sound. Dean hadn't noticed Jess had gone to lunch and he finally read a few pages but then he started to crave that voice again; He really wanted to hear it again. Looking up he saw Luke refilling his coffee cup. "Were did Jess go"? He tried his hardest not to sound too concerned and more irritated.  
Luke gave him an I know look "he went to lunch; if you like he is in my office". The thing was Dean Let the thought cross his mind to go up there and see him. Slamming the book shut he paid his bill and hurried out the door. Jess chocked down a second peanut butter and jelly sandwich, ever sense Dean came to the dinner he hadn't been hungry. Well no more I am not going to let that Forester kid get to me as he stood up and cleaned up. Finishing lunch he came down only to have the table empty, the scary part was he actually hoped he was still there.  
Dean circled the town twice before heading home, coming in he went straight to his room avoiding his parents and little sister. He lay on his bed mad that he even let that little weasel cross his mind and making him feel anything for him. Still hearing his voice in his head he played it like a radio as he drifted into a deep sleep.  
Jess finished out his work shift it was the only time he needed coffee half way throw. He chalked it up to being his first 4 hours having to hold his breathe while he performed for Dean. Doing his night time routine he was so happy to finally be able to relax. Not having time to run to the book store all he had now was a magazine, going over the first two pages he didn't even remember falling asleep. He awoke by Luke shaking him "come on Jess don't sleep all day". Slapping his hand away he got up "Jeez uncle Luke thanks for letting me get some sleep" he voice leaked with sarcasm as he stood up he sawed a bit.  
Luke caught his arm "what are you talking about you have been asleep for 10 hours I thought you would be all sleeted out" Looking back he saw the torn, wrinkled, and miss treated magazine. Remembering nothing he agreed with Luke and went to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror he looked like he had a restful night and he felt good. Under his eyes were no longer dark, only he did look like he lost a fight to a hair dryer. Jumping in the shower the hot water hit his back and he gave a tiny moan letting his muscles work out the stiffness. As he was in there Dean crossed his mind again, what did he do in the morning, was he thinking of him, what did he look like without his shirt.  
Bashing his head on the wall by accident he fell to the tub. "Jess what happened you alright"? Luke ran in after he heard the big crash, not really wanting to see his nephew naked he stood outside the curtain. "Yes I am fine just go down to the dinner". Asking again he then left to let Jess finish up. Damn it Dean was hurting him without even touching him. After he got out he put a small Band-Aid on his leg were he had jammed it into the faucet. He dressed quickly then grabbed his leather jacket and left.  
In the book store he could almost loss himself in here. Scanning a few shelves he grabbed one and went to a conferrable corner to read.  
Dean came into that same book store not knowing that his enemy would be there. Passing down a few aisles he grabbed a book only to turn around and see Jess.  
Glancing up he saw Dean, making a quick decision on whether to stay or flee he stayed. "What are you doing here Foster"? He waited for an answer but as Dean just stood there he guess he wasn't going to get one. "Better yet why are you back here Mariano"? Once again he ignored his question and went back to his book, rounding a book shelf he want down the aisle and sat down. When he looked over he met eye to eye with Jess over the books. Trying to avoid the fact that he was even there Dean concentrated on his book. Besides a few glances over now and again Jess actually liked the feeling that he was there.  
Dean was the first one to leave after an hour and Jess felt himself start to relax again. Why did he always feel like he had to put on his best around him, but then again he always felt like he could be himself. Getting up he bought several books with the money made from the dinner and headed home. Coming in he saw Rory at a table alone and Lorelai up talking to Luke. Sweeping into the chair next to her he grabbed her attention. "Hay there you I haven’t seen you in a while”? Jess laid the books down. “I go to Yale now so I am only home when I can get away”. Eyeing the bag Jess shoved it in her direction, she shifted throw his selection. “Nice chooses you have there I approve” she gave a big smile.  
It was really weird how totally comfortable he felt with her it almost was like all his true feelings vanished. Now all he wanted is for her to be happy, healthy, and safe and if anything friends. “Well good now I can say there Rory approved” the two were sharing a gentle laugh when Lorelai returned. “What I miss”? Jess stood up and touched Rory’s arm as she told her mom about the books. Walking up stairs he felt the need to see Dean again.  
Dean had read the first line of his second chapter six times before he throws it across the room. Turning on the stereo he had high hopes that it would drowned out his thoughts in his mind. Jess staring at him over those books. It was a curies look not an, I hate you so much look. Jess’s eyes were actually sensitive for once. After two overly loud verses of the song a loud knock came to the door. Turning it off he opened up. “Clara what are you doing or what can I do for you”? Dean’s little sister stood with her arms folded. “The music is to loud I can’t think.” Sighing deeply and nodded and slammed the door, the image came back a long side the voice that he couldn’t get passed.  
Jess walked around the apartment bored out of his mind; because reading was out he had read a whole page and couldn’t tell you what it said. Around six o’clock he had, had enough grabbing a couple of beers he watched mindless T.V. By the time Luke was done closing up Jess was in bed passed out. This didn’t surprise him because he had drunk almost 8 beers in about 10 minutes. He slept quit peacefully that night with no dreams.  
He was sorry he couldn’t say the same for the next morning he took two aspirin and a couple more hours sleep. This time when he came awake his head didn’t want to split open. Getting ready he walked down to help at the dinner. “Well glad to see your alive” Luke chuckled at his nephew. A deep grunt was all he got with a warning to back off. Shuffling throw the morning the mid afternoon rolled around, and to Jess’s surprise Dean came for lunch. “Afternoon Mariano” he voice ran throw Jess like sweet chocolate. “Um yah do you know what you want”? The image that crossed his mind was small and quick but it had been there. “Yah I do you” he had no idea where it came from or why he thought it but he shoved it way. Raddling off something he knew they had he waited for him to leave. Releasing his breath he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation to why he would have thought that.  
Jess put in the order and continued his work, for the next several weeks Dean would stop in everyday at lunch time and eat. He had actually become use to seeing Dean and even started to look forward to it. They never spoke much just the usual “hi, how are you, and what can I get you”? But throw the weeks they would steal looks form each other, and only once did they catch eye contact that lasted more than a few seconds.  
It was Dean’s day off and he was looking forward to spending the day at Luke’s to annoy Jess. The thing was at first it had been to give Jess a hard time and bug him. But now it was just nice being around Jess and hearing that voice. When Jess’s lunch came Dean was sorry to see him leave the area. “You know you can go up there with him, it would free up my table”. Luke said as he passed into the kitchen. Dean paid what he owed only this time he moved towards the apartment. He thought he heard Luke coming so he darted throw the curtains.  
Jess sat at the kitchen table with a few things for lunch when the door opened “Dean what”. Dean wasn’t even sure what to say or why he was even up here “I-I well you went to lunch and I came to see if you wanted company”. Offering him a seat on the other side, he took it with a little hesitation. The two sat in silence for a good 5 minutes. “So do you like it back in Stars Hollow or do you miss California”? Dean was making small talk but at this point it was probably safest. “Geez small talk…., yah I am I mean things went sower with me and my dad pretty quickly so I came back”. Jess shoved a marshmallow into his mouth “I could see how that would not work out long, but I am glad you came back”. As soon as he said it he was sorry he did, the air between them became very tense and quit. They spent the rest of lunch munching on chips and sandwiches, in very convertible but deafening silence.  
As they were leaving Jess stood patiently; as Dean placed their plates in the sink. Walking over Jess grabbed Dean’s arm feeling him stiffen underneath his touch. The two stared at each other for some time before Jess took the back of Dean’s neck. Leaning up he pressed their lips together feeling hot heat scale his body. Dean didn’t push away like Jess thought he would, he actually seemed to push into it.  
After a minute Dean took a step back, looking into each other’s eyes they both seemed to be searching for something. Grabbing the door knob Jess left promptly. Leaving Dean alone in the office he went into the back so Dean could make his escape. Jess never saw him leave but he assumed he did. For the remainder of the day he tried his hardest to ignore the feeling inside. The felling that he wanted to do it again and how good it felt the first time. When the day ended he went to his room, but he was curtain he wouldn’t sleep that night.  
Laying down Jess felt more tired than he had anticipated. It only took him a few seconds to fall asleep. The next thing he knows he awoke to find Dean in his room. “What are you doing here it is like 4 a.m. in the morning”? Dean came to the side of the bed “I needed to see you, after that kiss your all I think about I need you Jess”. The same strong feelings waved throw him as Dean lied next to him. Dean’s body gave off body heat that made Jess push harder into their kiss wanting more. The more he kissed him the more body heat he gave off, soon it was too hot and as he turned he fell out of bed. Suddenly he was awoken on the floor, he glanced around seeing that his small heater had been turned on and it was so hot in there he could barely breathe. Of course the room was empty, Dean had disappeared and all he had now was the sweet dream.  
He came into the dinner the next morning know Dean would be there at 12 he waited patiently as he worked. When noon arrived his heart dropped when he never showed up. The need to see that tall goofy kid grow stronger. Jess wanted to be the one that took care of Dean when he did decided to come in so he worked all week instead of a few days. This left him with a pretty good amount to spend, the thought of leaving Stars Hollow had crossed his mind but the thought of leaving Dean over powered that.  
Dean has been up all night trying to figure out why Jess kissing him made him want more. He was supposed to hate him or despise him but all he wants was to see him again. Be able to touch Jess, kiss those sweet lips. Throwing himself down on the bed he willed himself to sleep but it wouldn’t come. Soon he remembered how he put himself to sleep last time. He let Jess’s voice roll throw his ears and ease his mind, soon he had drifted to a deep sleep.  
Jess help his uncle close up the dinner “I am going to step out for a little while, but I will be back before it gets too late”, he grabbed his coat even though he knew he didn’t need it. “Okay well don’t get into mischief and if the cops get you I will be at Lorelei's house”, Luke gave him a teasing smile. “Geez why don’t you two just move in together it’s going to happen anyway with all the stuff you take over there”. Ever sense Luke and Lorelei have been dating Luke had been spending the night at her house, now that Rory was off to college.  
Picking up the overnight bag he watched as his Uncle left, leaning up against the lamp post he lit a cigarette. Not yet sure what to do all he know was he kissed Dean; he ran and hasn’t been back sense. Running a hand throw his hair he put out his cigarette he looked up to see Dean on the opposite side of the street. Jess’s heart jumped with excitement to see the Forester boy. Dean crossed the street and stopped just on the other side of the poll.  
Jess so hoped this wasn’t a dream because it felt so real. “Would you like to come in Luke is away for the night”? He could see the hesitation in his eyes. “Okay just for a little while I guess.” Dean really wanted to say yes before he had even asked, but he know if he went in there it would be dangers. Locking the door and shutting off the lights they went upstairs. In the office they kept their distance not speaking they moved to Jess’s bedroom. As they walked around Dean brushed against Jess’s arm.  
Hot heat rushed throws Jess and the need to kiss and touch him overwhelmed everything else. Grabbing Dean he took his mouth in his, opening up he felt the sweet taste explode in his mouth. Turning Dean wrapped his arms around Jess pulled him closer. He wanted to pull away tell Dean how sorry he was that it was okay if he didn’t feel the same. But kissing Dean soon became the only way he could live. Jess felt himself falling then they both landed on the bed. He pressed harder into the kiss as he felt Jess’s warm body against him.  
Moving up to the pillows Jess got to be on top. Straddling Dean’s waist Jess removed his shirt so that his new found lover could touch his bare skin. He ran his hands up Mariano’s naked torso feeling the hot skin under his touch. Moving around Jess could feel Dean’s hard cock, “I see you have been holding out on me Foster”. As he grinned a little harder in to his groin he heard Dean release a small moan. “For a while I wasn’t sure you liked me” he continued as he saw the fire burn hotter in Dean’s eyes. With Jess on him making him feel so good he wasn’t sure he would be able to form words. Lying on top of Dean he kissed him, letting each kiss go deeper Dean wasn’t sure he could take much more. He needs Jess and he needed him now.  
Helping each other finishes removing their clothes Jess never know how much Dean’s shirt covered up. Over the last few years Dean had grown up and so has Jess. But Dean’s body had grown also, he was so muscular. Letting their bodies lay together they explored as much as they could with their hands. Dean flipped Jess around to ware he was on bottom, finding what he needed he raised Jess’s legs up to his shoulders. Working gently he opened Jess up. Jess grabbed the head bored and moaned loudly as he moved in and out. Loving to hear his lover’s voice he teased him over and over just so he would beg and moan for more. To think just a couple weeks ago Dean would have laughed in your face if you told him he would be here right now. But now he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.  
He felt pain as Dean first started but he soon became to enjoy the sensation. Continuing he added another with slightly more pain but still he wanted more. After the third finger Jess was begging Dean to fuck him. Rocking hard onto his hand he was moaning deeply each time he hit his prostate. Getting ready himself, he moved it in still pretty tight Dean moved slowly making it fell so good. “Dean no more” panting hard he know he wanted every inch. “Hang in there alright” working his way out he moved back in. Growing more pleasurable Jess felt the waves of sensation wash over him with every movement. He gripped the head board tighter and pushed deeper into his lover’s movement. “Damn it yes come on harder Dean please”. Doing just that he loved how tight Jess still was.  
Sensing his lover close to the edge he slowed down “no please keep going Dean please”. He wanted to make this moment last, but he did as Jess wanted him to. Moving again he grabbed Jess’s dick and stroked hard to the same rhythm as he move. Going over he scream Dean’s name sending him into total bliss. Cumming all over Dean’s hand he soon followed letting his warm, sticky fill Jess. Clapping beside Jess they lied there in silence as they listened to their breathing return to normal. Jess saw Dean drifting to sleep “hay are you awake”? He pushed some hair away from Dean’s eyes. “Are you sorry we did this”? He didn’t hear anything for a long moment, thinking he probably went to sleep. “No I’m not I actually am really glad we did. Ever sense you left I have been having feelings about you”. Jess listened as he spoke not wanting to interrupt him he silently agrees with him. “But I pushed them off as anger”. Jess smiled knowing he had been doing almost the same thing. He had really missed the Foster kid. “Good because I would be very disappointed to have been the only one here with the feelings”. Giving him a small kiss they both dozed off.  
The sun came throw the window and Jess was the first to wake from a huge thud from down stairs. Glancing at the clock it flashed 10:00 a.m., meaning the restaurant was already open and had been for 2 hours. There was no way Luke hadn’t seen the two boys together. He knows they were grown man but still it was weird. Throwing a shoe at Dean he yelled to get up, rustling from a large heap of blankets emerged Dean. “Did Luke see us yet or are we still safe”? Pulling on his pants he was grumbling to himself “no I am pretty sure he saw us but I can’t be positive”. Dean finished dressing and approached Jess “please don’t be mad I want everything to be perfect even the morning after”. Jess turned to face him when he also finished dressing. “It is perfect I just hope nothing gets in the way, I cannot, just not have you”. Dean took him in a hug “I won’t let that happen we will make it work”.  
They came down the stairs into the dinner were quite a few people were eating. “Mornin’ boys, Jess care to join me in the morning rush”? It really wasn’t a question it was work now. Tapping Jess’s arm Dean left soon after. He walked out into a hot summer day feeling very different but definitely good. He went home and dressed for work he wanted to be at the dinner but work called.  
Avoiding Luke by a hair it was the umpteenth time today that Jess almost took out his uncle. “Jess please watch were you’re going. I know your mind is anywhere but here believe me I know, but focus”. Leaving Jess planted to that spot, so he didn’t accidentally take out a table he regrouped and tried again.  
To tell you the truth Dean wasn’t much more focused at his job ether. They had to move him from bag boy to stock man because he was dazing off too much. Witch ended badly as well he had to mop up a bag of flour a thing of pop and one jar of pickles. Returning the mop for the third time he was stopped by Taylor Doose the owner. “What is going on with you today? You’re here but you’re not”. Clearing his throat Taylor was the last person he was going to discuss this with. “Sorry sir I promise to find my brain and get back to you on that”. Quickly exiting the scene he returned to the canned aisle.  
Lucky by lunch Jess had still managed to avoid any disasters with Luke, when Dean came in he made a bee line straight for him. Not seeing his uncle carrying a bowl of soup it went all over Jess. “Jess take 5 or maybe an hour I got this”. Backing way he could tell Luke was mad but nothing a little absentee wouldn’t fix. Coming into the office he left the door open knowing Dean wasn’t far behind.  
Eliminating his dirty clothes he turned to see him, “I only have an hour” Dean burst out. “Enough for me”. Ripping off clothes they slammed their lips together tasting hot sweetness, falling onto the couch Jess on top, this time he got to take an advantage of Dean. Coming down with 5 minutes to spare Dean took off to the store. “Are you ready to focus now”? Grabbing a plate from Luke he gave him a “Yah right” look and moved away.  
Later that week there was a town meeting that Jess never went to. The only reason he did this time was because the Forester kid drug him there. Sitting together Dean placed a hand on Jess’s leg with no attempt to remove it he smiled. Doose was babbling on about a problem they had in town square and how they should fix it. “The second thing of the night that has been brought to my attention is Dean Forester and Jess Mariano”. Jess shot up in defense “what the hell do we have to do with a town meeting”? Dean pulled at Jess’s hand to make him sit but he wasn’t having it he was mad. “Well nothing really” Taylor started to say. “Exactly nothing so move on”. This time Jess sat with a thump, still angered he folded his arms.  
Feeling distorted Taylor shuffled papers trying to find his third topic. “You know all I wanted to say on the matter was the town has noticed you spending a lot of time together”. This time Dean stood up “so we have a right to be together, don’t we”? Now he felt his anger starting to build. “Of course it is a free country, but last seen together you had a hug fight”. Taylor watched as they stole a quick glance “well we made up and have decided to be friends instead of enemies”. Rolling his eyes he returned to his topics.  
Leaving the meeting early they went to the side of Miss. Patty’s studio. “Can you believe him trying to make something out of nothing”? Jess complained “must be a slow tattle week or something”. Paying little attention Dean kissed Jess’s neck, tasting the sweet taste of sweat and soup he craved more. Pushing his hands up the back of Dean’s shirt he dug his nails into his skin. He let Dean push him up against the wall.  
Luke inside had seen there absents so to avoid the meeting letting out early and seeing whatever they were up to, he was arguing with Taylor on an issue that really didn’t require it. Closing the meeting soon after everyone stood up the two came back. Sighing in relief he went over to them. “Meet me back at the dinner okay”. After he left the two stayed and watched folks leave. Taylor walked over “hello boys listen I didn’t mean to cause trouble I was just merely say-“. He was cut off by Jess “sure it was Taylor your life goal is to fix problems that you end up causing”. Dean cracked a smile at that. “It is most certainly not, anyway how nice it is that you boys are finally friends. But I will be watching you. I still think you’re up to something big”. He marched away still offended by Jess.  
Meeting a Luke’s wasn’t too bad, all he wanted to know was we’re they really together and should he keep it on the down low. Finding  
Next week they ended up having to tell Rory about them because she saw them kissing in Luke’s office. “Wow I would have never saw this one coming. The way you two acted around each other I thought you would have killed each other first”. Not disagreeing with her they tried to explain “When I arrived back I never wanted to see Dean, but after I put up with him for a while I found something out”. Dean felt a little sad that he had treated Jess that way but was glad he had him now.  
“When we were apart each of us missed each other in one way or another, but always shoving it off to anger”. Rory had been dating Logan Huntzberger for several yours now and loved him dearly, so she didn’t really have feelings for Jess or Dean anymore. “I am really happy you two found each other”. She stood up saying she would keep the news quit. They knew it was only a matter of days before the town folks started finding out.  
When they all did find out it was not as bad as they thought it would be, a lot of the people agreed with them and some didn’t. But they figured that they would come around to the idea in due time. Moving out of Luke’s and his mom’s house they bought a nice small apartment together.

The End


End file.
